


A lock and a key

by simplysansan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neighbours, Oral, Smut, getting over past relationships, possibly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysansan/pseuds/simplysansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin and Gaby Teller are good friends and neighbours. Illya's grandparents come visiting and he asks Gaby to be his emergency girlfriend. Later, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters. Napolean is kind of a dick in this. Be warned. If you're looking for smut, (I do the same, i know how it feels) go straight to the last chapter.

Gaby was running late for work, when she heard the sound of something being roughly moved inside her neighbor’s apartment. 

She had been a part of her dad’s mechanic shop ever since she could walk. After his death, his best friend Alexander Waverly had taken over the growing business. He had asked her to join as a partner when she turned 20. 

Gaby was locking her front door when she heard her neighbor shout, “Accio Screwdriver”. She chuckled at her Harry Potter obsessed friend and knocked on his door. “It’s open,” she heard his thick Russian accented voice call out. She opened the door and walked in to see his normally clean room completely messy. 

“Good God, Illya,” she said in mock horror. “Did your house get hit by a tornado?” 

“Ha Ha. Very funny,” he said. “I seem to have lost my screwdriver. And I need it. My bathroom door is stuck.”

“Tell you what,” said Gaby. “I’ll have a spare in my car. You can borrow that.”  
“Oh Thank you very much.”

She nodded and walked out. She could hear Illya locking his door and following her. Illya was born and brought up in Russia. His father was an American CIA agent, whose footsteps Illya followed. Gabeydidn’t know much about his mother, which was a touchy subject. The only thing she knew was that she was a Russian Countess, who was apparently known for her perfect mix of beauty and brains. 

Gaby rummaged in her boot for a spare screwdriver. She was extremely sure that she had one. “Ah ha. Here you go.” She handed him the screwdriver and closed the boot. “Thank you very much. I’ll give it back tonight.”  
“Oh you’d better. That’s my favorite.”  
“Oh I’m so touched,” he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. 

“Screw you Kuryakin.” She looked up at his huge 6 foot 5 frame. “I’m late for work.”  
“You literally own the place.”  
“Doesn’t mean I should go late. Besides, I like my job.”  
“Alright alright. Don’t get defensive. You’re already late.”

“Awww you noticed,” she gave a sweet smile up at him. She was so tiny that she came up to his chest even after wearing heels. She walked past him and got into the car, chuckling. She reversed back out of the street and waved at Illya. He waved back, smiling. 

Illya was the last thing on her mind when she got to work. Like she told Illya before, she loved her job. She loved the feel of grease on her hands and how the parts started working after the right processes to make it work. 

She had barely felt the time pass when Alexander came into the shed. “Gaby?” he called. Gaby slid out from underneath the car she was working on. “Yes Alex?”.

“Do you know what time it is? Everyone left hours ago.”

“Oh.” She looked at the clock hanging above the door. She was slightly taken aback to see that it was 1.30 in the morning. “Oh,” she repeated. 

“Yeah,” said Alex. “You need to leave. You can take the rest of the week off. Go do some shopping or things girls your age normally do.”

“But Alex-” she started to protest.  
“That’s an order Gaby. Now get the hell out of here.”

“Yes sir,” she saluted and got up. She contemplated washing up and decided against it and drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gaby arrived at her apartment, she say Illya sitting on the railing of the balcony and reading. "It's 1:30 in the morning. What're you doing here?" she asked. 

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"I just got back from work"

"And i couldn't sleep."

She unlocked her door and asked him if he would like to come inside. He nodded and stepped off the railing and followed her inside. Just when he closed the door, her stomach made a loud noise. "Do you have a dying whale in here, by any chance?" Illya cocked his eyebrow. 

"I've been working for 15 hours straight. I'm hungry. I'll make something. I need to shower first. Make yourself at home." she walked into her room and closed the door.

Illya waited till he heard the shower and quickly ran back to his apartment. 

When Gaby came out of her room, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, she saw 2 plates of Mac and Cheese with 2 glasses of wine on the table in front of the couch. When she looked around, she saw Illya standing in the balcony, behind the glass, his back to her, talking to someone on the phone. She was still standing there when he turned and smiled at her. She gave an amused smile and mouthed, "Whats all this?"

He motioned her to wait and turned around again. 

She dug around in her CD’s and found the Harry Potter ones she was looking for. She put it in, sat down on the couch and waited for Illya to join her.

Five minutes later, Illya walked out of the balcony, still looking at his phone. “What’s all this?” Gaby repeated. 

“Well…It’s a small thank you for lending me your favorite screwdriver.”  
“I’m too hungry to argue and that Mac and Cheese looks incredible.”  
“Please,” he said. “Eat,” and handed her a plate. 

He sat down next on the floor and stretched his legs. 

Her mouth was full when she remembered that she had put a CD in the player. She swallowed the Mac and Cheese in a hurry, tapping him on the shoulder.  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and couldn’t breathe. The plate fell from her hands to the floor, making Illya look up at her to see her choking. In a flash, he was up. He put his hand around her and pressed her to himself. He slightly leaned her forward and delivered 3 hard blows between her shoulder blades. Her airway still seemed to be constricted. He put both his arms around her gave 2 abdominal blows. On the third one, a small piece of Macroni flew out of her mouth.

Gabe felt oxygen flood her lungs and drew in long heavy breaths. Illya sat her down on the sofa and knelt in front of her till she regained her normal breath. His hands were on either of her arms, holding her up. She opened her eyes to find blue eyes looking into her own and smiled. “I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, removing his hands from her arms.  
“Positive. Thank you. Where did you learn to do that?”  
“Ex- CIA, remember?”  
“Ohhhhhhh yeah right. Silly me.” She paused. “I cant eat that now.” She said, staring sadly at the Mac and Cheese on the floor. 

“I’m not really hungry. You can have mine. I just wanted to give you company.” 

“We’ll share,” she said and got up to get another fork from the kitchen. He have a slight shrug. “Hey why did you call me? Before you choked.”  
“Oh I remembered that I put in the Harry Potter CD in the player. I was gonna ask you to start the movie. The remote on top of the TV. ”

She saw his face light up at the mention of Harry Potter. “Surprisingly, I’m not in the mood to watch Harry Potter", he said.

She hurried back to him and sat on the floor next to him. She put a palm on his forehead checking for a temperature. “Are you feeling ok? Do you want to lie down?”

He laughed, taking her hand off his forehead. “Oh I’m fine. Its just that my grandparents want to come visit me.”

“That’s nice isn’t it? Grandparents are normally good.”  
“Not mine. They hated my mother. They’re not very fond of me either. I have no idea why they suddenly want to visit me. But my grandmother did mention something about my fathers will.”

“How long will they stay?”

“Oh just a day. They’ll come in the morning and leave in the evening.”

“It’s just a day Illya. You’ve had worse.”

“I have actually,” he said staring off into a distance.

Both of them suddenly realized that he was still holding her hand. He quickly let it go and cleared his throat. They got up and stood staring at each other for a few seconds. “I’ll give you your plates and glasses tomorrow.”

“That’s ok. ‘Night.” He walked out of the door.

“Good night,” she said and closed her door and locked it. She took a deep breath and walked over to the couch to retrieve the fallen plate. She put it in the sink and finished the leftover Mac and Cheese and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gaby did some shopping just like Alex suggested and got a haircut. She was getting into her car when her phone rang. It was Illya. “Hello?,” she said.

“Hi honey. Where are you?”

“Illya? What’s happening?”

“My grandparents are home, darling. And they say they want to meet you. Where are you?”

“Ummm… I’m-”

“Alright honey. Come home soon. We’re waiting for you!”  
Illya abruptly hung up.

Gaby stared at her phone for a second and got into the car. She was just pulling out into the traffic when she got a text. It was from Illya again. “HELP. EMERGENCY GIRLFRIEND.” It said. She smiled and replied. “For saving my life.”

Thirty minutes later, she knocked on Illya’s door. “Hi baby,” he said opening the door. He slightly cocked his eyebrow, silently asking if it was ok to kiss her. She gave a curt nod and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around, Illya’s hand on her waist, and saw his grandparents on the couch drinking tea and smiling at them. “Hello,” Gabe smiled at them. I’m Gaby. Illya’s girlfriend. 

“You were wrong Illya. She’s even more beautiful than you described.” 

She looked up at Illya. “Honey…” she said in mock irritation.  
“I couldn’t help it baby,” said Illya and kissed her on the mouth. 

When he kissed her, Illya’s hand on her waist sagged a little bit. Her hands started trembling. She crossed her arms across her chest to hide it. 

“So, lunch?” said Illya’s grandfather.

“Yes, of course,” said Illya and removed his hand from her waist, moving away from Gaby. At that moment, Gaby let out a breath which she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

She helped Illya set the table and excused herself. “Please start eating. I’ll join you. I just need a moment.”

She walked into Illya’s room, went into the bathroom and shut the door. Gaby sat on the rim of the bathtub and put her head in her hands, letting out breaths through her mouth.  
Suddenly, she recognized a feeling which she hadn’t felt for a long time. Not since Napolean anyways: Butterflies. In her stomach. 

There was a knock on the door and Illya’s voice called out. “Gaby? Are you alright.” 

“Oh shit,” she swore under her breath. “I’m fine,” she said getting up and smoothening the front of her dress. “I’ll be out in a sec.”  
“Alright. We’re waiting for you.” She heard his footsteps fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Gaby was talking to Illya’s grandparents while Illya was clearing up the table. 

“So Gaby, what do you do?” enquired Illya’s grandfather.

“Oh I’m a mechanic. I’ve taken over my father’s shop along with his friend.”  
“Who also, happens to be her Godfather,” said Illya, sitting on the armrest of Gaby’s chair and putting an arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled. He bent down to kiss her but she quickly turned her head down. Illya kissed her forehead instead. She could sense his hand on her arm loosening in hesitation. 

“Well,” said Illya’s grandmother. I’ve never seen a female mechanic before.  
“She truly is one of a kind. You’re very lucky Illya.” Said his grandfather.

She could sense Illya smiling. “Oh dear God, look at the time, we should get going!” exclaimed Illya’s grandmother.

“So soon?”

“Yes, dear. We have a flight to catch.”

Illya got up and hugged both his grandparents. “It’s a good thing you haven’t taken after your mother in your manners Illya,” said his grandmother when they were at the door.  
Gaby, who was standing next to him, saw his smile falter and his body tense up. She put a hand on the back of his arm and squeezed lightly. 

“She never really liked us my dear,” she told Gabe. “She was just so full of herself that she drove my son away. Without Illya.”

“It’s not my place to say anything about Mrs. Kuryakin, ma’am. All I know now is that I love Illya. And he loves me.”

She stared at Gaby for a few seconds and gave a curt nod. She turned without saying another word and walked away with her husband. 

Illya hastily let go of Gaby and walked to the sofa to sit down. “Thank you Gaby.”

Gaby understood. “Good night,” she said and left, closing the door. 

Illya sat absolutely still for some time and concentrated on his breathing. Somehow, his grandmother had successfully ruined the day for him. He remembered Gaby’s tiny hand on his arm, lightly squeezing it. She had managed to calm him down. In the past 28 years, only his mother could do that. 

He remembered how he felt when he kissed her before lunch. There was a comfortable warmth which spread through him when she kissed him. He had, never before, felt anything like it. 

He couldn’t fall for her. She had just broken up with that Solo guy 5 months ago. Even if he made a move, it was highly unlikely that she would reciprocate. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He was starting to get a headache. He took a pill and decided to turn in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaby found a plate on a tray, with a lid on it, the next morning. When she picked it up, she found a small note. “Gaby, I’m sorry I didn’t say bye properly. I was very angry at my grandmother for ruining my perfect day. I hope, now you understand why I wasn’t too keen on them visiting me. Thank you for everything. Illya. ”

After breakfast, Gaby collected Illya’s plated and glasses and knocked on his door. There was no answer. She kept the plates and wine glasses on the same tray and wrote another note. “Illya, Its not a big deal. I could see how tense you were when she mentioned your mother. You really did love her didn’t you? Gaby. Oh and PS- AMAZING FOOD. You should teach me. PPS- Those are your plates and glasses. ”

Gaby kept the note under one of the wine glasses and left for her doctor’s appointment. 

After the doctor declared her absolutely fine, she went for some grocery shopping. She really needed to stock her fridge!

She deposited all the bags in her car, got a cup of coffee, drove to the nearest and sat on its hood to marvel at the lovely day. 

Soon, she saw a familiar figure running in the park. There was a breathtakingly gorgeous blonde woman running with him. Even though she was wearing tracks, Gabe could see that she was beautiful.  
His dark hair was slightly bouncing up and down with his movements. Anger filled her stomach, and she hopped off the hood and climbed into the car. Hearing the car’s noise, the man, turned at stared at her. “Gabe,” he called out. She slowly started moving the car when she saw him running towards her. The woman stayed behind, arms crossed across her chest. “Gabe, wait!” he said putting his hands on her window. 

She stopped the car and stared straight ahead. “You look well Gaby. Do you want to get a cup of coffee?”

“No thanks Napolean. Pretty girlfriend!” 

“Gaby, please listen to me.” He looked back at the woman. “I know what I did was a mistake. I- ”

“Screw you Solo. So fuck yourself.” Gaby drove away at full speed, the air through the window messing up her already messy bun. 

Suddenly, she realized that she felt as if something had been lifted off her shoulders. Seeing Napolean with his new girlfriend, gave her a sense of freedom. She couldn’t explain it, but all of a sudden, the world seemed a better place. She blasted the radio at full sound and sang along.

She was humming a song when she climbed the stairs to her apartment. 

She was shocked to see that the door was wide open. She ran inside to see Illya in the balcony, calling someone. 

Gaby’s phone started vibrating in her bag, startling her. She rummaged in her bag, found her phone and was surprised to see Illya’s name on it. “Hello?” she said, closing the door.  
“Gaby, where are you?”

“Oh you know where I am.”  
“I do?”  
“Just turn around.”  
Illya turned around and broke into a grin. Gaby felt the same feeling in her stomach. Butterflies.  
Illya opened the balcony door and came into the hall.

“Illya Kuryakin. Did you break into my house?”

“Oh yes I did. All this while, I’ve wanted to do it. I’m a thief in hiding Gaby. And I suggest you give me everything you have in this house.”

While talking, Gaby realized that he had moved forward, so that they were standing face to face, only two feet apart. She was staring up at him.  
“Right now,” he said.

Gaby didn’t know what came over her. One second she was standing on the ground, looking up at Illya, the next second, she had latched on to him, her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

They were truly face to face now. “You want everything?”, said Gaby and kissed him. She crashed her lips on his and felt their teeth smash into each other’s. She tasted the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. 

Illya pulled back, his hands holding her arms. He stared at her. “Gaby, wh-”

Gaby shut him up again by kissing him deeply. He opened his mouth to her and ran his tongue over her lips and teeth. She gave up the fight for dominance and sucked on his lower lip. He moaned something and started talking against her lips. “Gaby, are you sure you want this?” 

Gaby nodded and continued kissing him, her hands traveled down to his chest and ripped of his buttons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT.

As his buttons flew all across the room, Gaby pulled Illya down onto the sofa, without breaking their kiss. She straddled him and yanked off his shirt. His hands traveled underneath the hem of her loose t-shirt, to rest on her hips. 

Gaby broke off their kiss. “You’re hands are really cold,” she said. 

He immediately tried to take them away, just to be stopped by Gaby holding them down. “I like it.”

She smiled and took off her t-shirt. Illya gaped, open mouthed. Gaby ran a hand over his smooth, hairless, chiseled chest. She could feel the scars from old missions under her fingers. There was one right above his heart. “What happened here?” she said touching the scar.

“That is the courtesy of my last mission. They made me retire after that. I was in Romania, looking for a software engineer. I found him, but others found me too. It was a shrapnel gun. It went right through my bulletproof vest. I was in a coma for 6 weeks.”

Gaby couldn’t say anything. She ran her hands over his scar trying to memorize it’s pattern. “Does it hurt now?”

Illya gave a pleasant laugh. “No Gaby. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Gaby gently bent down and kissed his scar. His hand moved to the side of her head. She leaned into his touch and started moving upwards, kissing. 

Illya gave a moan which broke the tension in the room and let his head fall backwards on the sofa. Gaby kissed his long neck and his chin, his stubble tickling her lips. She knelt on his thighs, rose above him and kissed him from the top, her hands on his shoulder and face. 

Suddenly, Illya got up, lifting Gaby with him and walked towards the bedroom. He bent them slowly onto the bed and kissed his way down to Gaby’s stomach.   
He put his hand on her breast, above her bra, his other hand on her hip. He gently dipped his tongue inside her navel, causing Gaby to arch under him. He licked his way up and put his mouth over her bra, on her breast. 

“Illya, p-”  
Illya silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. What he didn’t expect was that she would take into her mouth. Gaby circled her tongue on the edge of his finger, with just a hint of teeth. Illya lifted his head from her breast and moaned her name. 

In his one moment of weakness, Gabe moved so quickly that he was on his back on the bed and Gabe was straddling him again. 

“You know what? We should probably take off our pants.” She said and without letting him talk, she bent down and kissed his deeply. Illya couldn’t take it anymore. His hands went to her pants, pushing them off her. She lifted her hips and wiggled out of them completely, after pulling down Illya’s pants. 

Gaby smiled wickedly at the bulge on Illya’s boxers, and slowly palmed him. “Oh Gaby,” Illya moaned. His entire body was stretched taut as if he would break any second. Gaby felt his boxers becoming wet with his precome. She hooked her fingers onto it and shimmied it down his legs. She felt a jerky movement as Illya kicked it off. 

Illya’s hands on her waist moved up to her back and unhooked her bra. She tossed it on the pile of clothes in the corner. 

Illya sat up abruptly so that her breasts were pushed into his chest. He slowly bent them so that Gaby was lying on her back now. 

He kissed her deeply and moved his hand down to her most private parts. “Oh,” she said against his mouth when his finger separated her folds and found her entrance. He gently pushed a long finger inside her, his thumb softly pressing her clit. 

She circled her hips against his hand, and taking a hint, he added another finger while rubbing her clit in circular motions. Without removing his hand, he moved down, his face between her legs.

He licked her wet folds and gently nibbled on her clit, his thumb still working its charm. 

“Oh… Illya-”

He buried his face between her legs, his nose against her clit and his tongue in the place of his fingers. He took in her exotic smell and made a sound deep in his throat, which vibrated to the center of Gaby’s body. In a rush on wetness, she came all over Illya’s face which he reverentially licked up. 

“Oh my God. That was-”  
Illya’s lips were back on hers, crushing. She could taste herself and smiled against his lips. She moved her hand between them, taking his huge shaft in her hand, pumping it as fast as she could. She stopped suddenly and lightly scratched it from the back with her nails. Illya made an ungodly sound and buried his face in her shoulder. She held his shaft, thumbing the top of it, and spreading the liquid all over to top. 

Illya couldn’t control himself anymore. He bit her shoulder, leaving a mark. Gaby arched under him and quickly guided him to her wet entrance. Illya lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her, asking for consent. She smiled and pulled him down for a deep kiss. 

Illya entered her in a single long thrust which made Gaby wince against his chin. “Did I hurt you Gaby? Do you want me to stop?”

“Just move,” she breathed into his ear. He pulled out again almost completely and thrust into her again. Gaby spread her legs wider, giving him more access. 

The next second, Gaby was sitting upright, Illya still inside her, but angled in a way that however she moved, he hit that sweet spot. He kissed her closed eyes and moved down to her neck to suck on the special part, which was most sensitive. 

Gaby pushed him backward so that he was lying on his back looking up at her. “This is getting to be a habit Gaby,” said Illya. Gaby smiled down at him and circled her hips on his.  
Holding on to his shoulders for dear life, she moved up and down slowly, feeling every little spark inside her body.

Illya could feel her walls tightening around him. He wanted her to come first again. He moved his hand down to her clit and rubbed it in circles. 

Gaby cried out lllya’s name and came in a rush of wetness, sliding down her legs. Illya moved them so that she was under him again. He thrust into her, speeding up his rhythm till suddenly, he felt his come spurting into Gaby. 

He slowed down and realized that both of them were panting. He gently kissed her on the lips and and kissed her in the crook of her neck.

“Thank you,” he breathed, pulling himself out of her.   
She smiled, her eyes closed and wiggled into Illya’s arms.   
“What do we do now?” Gaby asked.  
“For now дорогой, we sleep”.

“Hmmm… That sounds nice, “said Gaby, literally moving her whole body on top of his.   
“Sleep well my little chop shop girl.”


End file.
